Broken
by Master of Courage
Summary: She could see nothing. Only an empty blackness. Then she saw him. She saw past his disguise. His cruel jade eyes that hide a pain only she could see. Why her? Why him? DarkLokiXOc. Rated M for language and themes.


**Helloooooo everyone! For those who don't know me, I'm Master of Courage (aka Kat)! Welcome to my newest fic! I've been so busy with work and what not that I haven't had much time to write. I haven't even had any inspiration to write. Until now! Seeing as my story, Close Your Eyes, will be ending soon, why not bring a new story into the mix?**

**This story takes place a little after Thor: The Dark World.**

**Warning: this Prologue has mild rape themes. This will probably be only time there is a rape theme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Marvel's Thor, Avengers, or Thor: The Dark world. The only thing I own is Sophia.**

* * *

Prologue

To a blind girl, everyone looked the same. Every flower was the same color, every sky the same shade. Everything was empty. A nothing without an end.

Sounds were what she really loved. Music brought her peace. Her mother, a musician in every sense of the word, would sing to her whenever she was distraught. The beauty in her mother's voice had calmed her, had helped her through her worst of times. Even during the accident, her mother had whispered how much she loved her, had told her not to be afraid.

Though she was sure her mother would have told her not to think it, she did anyways.

_The world is cruel. _

Sophia could hear the mutters of other people.

_Did you hear? _

_It's so sad that she passed._

_And her poor daughter…who's gonna take care of her?_

In truth, she didn't need anyone taking care of her. She could and would manage fine on her own.

_Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! _She wanted to yell but kept it in. She had already made a scene when her "aunts" had talked about pawning off her mothers jewelry.

Now, she was lying on her mother's bed, inhaling the familiar scent that was a part of the pillow. Voices bubbled from the hallway and living room. Family she hadn't known and those she had only met once were out there, talking, mourning. She wanted them all to leave so she could just sit alone in her dark world and fade away. _Make it go away. _She prayed softly, to anyone, anything.

_The world is certainly cruel, is it not? _A voice whispered through her mind. Sophia scowled softly at the unfamiliar tone. It was male and sleek, a beautiful colored serpent in the grass.

"Who are you?" She whispered softly.

_So much pain wrapped up into one meaningless existence. _The voice continued, ignoring her question. _And you wish for it to all end don't you?_

Sophia sat up slowly, making sure she didn't fall of the bed. "Who are you?" She repeated into the darkness.

She listened to the door click open the close. "Who are you talking to, Soph?" A familiar voice said, sending a chill down her spine. Footsteps came near, wood floors creaking softly. A body sat beside her on the bed, making the mattress sink deep.

_Don't sit there! _She growled mentally. _You'll get rid of my mom's scent. _

A hand touched her knee. She could feel the sweat and meaty fingers through her tights. She flinched away on instinct. "Oh? What's wrong? You don't want comfort?" The voice cooed, the hand trailing up her thigh.

"Stop." She said and swatted at his hand. He caught her wrist and growled softly, pulling her closer. She could smell the cigarette on his breath as he exhaled, wafting it over her face. She almost gagged at the horrible smell.

"You don't get to say stop." He growled, his other hand gripping at her tights and ripping them. "After that stunt earlier, no one is gonna come running when you yell. Best just to sit there and let it happen."

An angry growl bubbled up in her throat and she let her free hand come around. Her nails scrapped against skin and she listened to him roar as he released her. She fumbled to stand and reached around for her cane. His hand gripped the back of her dress and pulled her back, making her gasp. "You little bitch!" He hissed.

Sophia tried to fit him off but she couldn't find him in the dark and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her under him on the bed. Sophia sobbed softly, struggling against his grip. "Let me go!" She screamed and a hand slapped her, hard.

"Shut up!" He growled, chapped lips near her ear. He held her wrists in one hand as his other fought to remove her over her clothes.

_Help me…_ She sobbed. _Please someone…_

_You want it to stop? _The snake like voice whispered through her mind again.

_Yes please…make it stop…I'll do anything just please. _She begged. She heard a belt be unbuckled, pants unzipped.

_This is life. _He whispered again and she thought she felt another set of lips on her ear, these softer, smoother. _You will forever be stuck in this darkness. It's best for you to just become accustom to it. _

To a blind girl, everything was the same. All of it was just empty darkness. Never ending. But Sophia could swear, as the man who was raised with her loving mother stripped her down and violated her, that she saw eyes of a color she didn't know the name of peering at her with slight interest.

They were cruel eyes.

* * *

**So, what y'all think? I know it's short, I did that for a reason. I didn't want to put too much into the prologue (I have to get you guys to come back right?) I do hope you all enjoyed it! I love Tom Hiddleston. Him as Loki? Hnnnnggggg! *ovaries explode* **

**In case you guys didn't know, I have a facebook page (link is at the bottom of my profile). Please, go like and follow me there! I'll post a bunch about stories, updates, covers, and other fun stuff! It's greatly appreciated!**

**REMEMBER! R&R!**

**-Kat ㅇㅅㅇ**


End file.
